Naruto Shūryō
by IDKitsJUSTaPENname
Summary: Two years have past, the 4th Great Shinobi War has split the world into two halves, the Akatsuki and the Alliance. When sent on various missions, Naruto discovers more about his clans. Read full summary inside. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Naruto Shūryō Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR OF THE CHARACTERS (except for my OC!)**

**Masashi Kishimoto does own them though.  
**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**The 4th Great Shinobi War has split the world into two halves, the Akatsuki and the Alliance. Being the Nine-Tails Jinchuiki, Uzumaki Naruto has used the Fox's powers to become Konoha's War hero. Of course, being a Jinchuiki, Naruto is wanted and hunted down by the evil organization of Akatsuki. In order to end the war, the Kages have agreed to do what ever means necessary to defeat the Akatsuki. Among the Akatsuki the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke and Madara, two eternal Mangekyo Sharingan users. However, that's only some of Naruto's troubles. Went sent on various missions, Naruto finds out more about the Uzumaki clan and their power. Naruto's current goals as the next Hokage are to end the war and to bring back his best friend from the darkness that has devoured him.**

**PS: This is a war fan-fiction. No pairings because, even though I read pairings fan fictions, I suck at romance and it'll probably just ruin the story. However, if I think of pairing that might have a big effect on the story, I might put it in, but I won't focus on it.  
**

Author's Note:

The freaking name changed because I thought it was crappy (, if you think about it, it is, PS: I'm talking about the prologue I made on , NARUTO: DAITAI SUNPO), anyway... _**Naruto Shūryō -ナルト - 終了**_ (Naruto: The End; named it this because it sounds kickass). Also the setting will change. Here are some things to know before we begin

1. 2 years after the current Shippuden Episode

2. The Kyuubi is no longer evil and is now best friends with Naruto

3. Sakura is the ANBU and has earned the name of the best Medical-nin, Taijutsu user, and kunobi in the world

4. Naruto in next in line for the title of HOKAGE!

5. Danzo did become Hokage, for a day, until Sasuke killed him

6. Kakashi is the current (8th) Hokage (, the 6th was Danzo as I said, 7th was Ebisu until he resigned)

7. The members of Akatsuki are Sasuke, Madara, Kisame, Zetsu, Kabuto, and the resurrected bodies, Nagato (Pein), Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara

8. Unlike the manga, Naruto and will be in the war, and since it is 2 years later, Naruto has became a kickass war hero

9. THERE SHALL BE A KICKASS ORIGINAL CHARACTER (OC)! He shall take the spot of which I was going to give Evil Naruto, but then the new Manga Chapter came out

10. No freaking pairings, maybe later, but in the freaking future, that's if I want to

11. And that's all you need to know

Anyway, the Prologue:

1:00pm Hokage Mansion

Kakashi is in the office, along with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shino. "You four have been assigned a S-rank mission to the former Land of the Whirlpools, your mission is to find, search, and destroy an Akatsuki listening post in the area that has been picking up top secret radio signals. DISMISS!"

NOW YOU REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Travel

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (I hope he better make Naruto Part II go the way I want.)

PS: Hanran (反乱) is Japanese for Rebellion and Shi (死) is Japanese for death (couldn't think of anything better).

Chapter 1: Travel

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shino were on their way to the former Whirlpool; a place destroyed by war and had continued to destroy itself even before the 4th Great Shinobi War. Surprisingly it still has very thick forestry surrounding it. Their mission is to locate, search, and destroy an Akatsuki base that has picking up top-secret radio signals. Naruto still questioned why it was a top-secret mission. In his mind; _Just what the hell is so top-secret about this mission?_

"NARUTO!" said Sakura, "This is as far as you go. Sai, Shino, and I will continue our mission; you are to guard the outside of this base no matter what until we come back. GOT IT BAKA?"

Naruto, not surprised, responded, "Just what the hell are you going to do that this is so top-secret?"

"Uhh…"

"Remember Hokage-sama's orders Sakura" Shino stopped Sakura by making her remember not to tell Naruto.

"Naruto, you just guard the base and kill any Akatsuki or the oth-," Sakura stopped.

"What about this 'others'?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, just guard the entrance and perimeter as per the mission details"

"Shino, just what the hell do you guys plan to do?" Shino just simply looked away and continued with Sai and Sakura.

_Damn Shino, do you actually still hate me for not remembering you a few years back?_ thought Naruto,'Others'? What the freak? Seriously, I'm going to be Hokage in 9 months, why don't you just tell if I'm going to know later on?'

Naruto just simply stood there and followed order…NOT! Curious about all this 'nonsense' and the 'others', Naruto sneak his way around the ANBU and saw it wasn't an Akatsuki listening post, if it was, it'd be a lot more camouflaged. This listening post had a flag brazenly telling the world who it was. The flag was complex, it had a black background, an upside-down green pentagon with an upside-down blood-red 5 pointed star on the inside. 'Is this the 'others' they were talking about?', though Naruto.

Meanwhile, with the ANBU inside the listening post; "Damn Naruto", said the troubled Shino.

"What is it, Shino?" curious Sai asked.

"my bugs have pointed out that Naruto has begun moving out of position and is directly going against logical orders."

"That Naruto, What do we do?" the pinked-hair ANBU asked.

"Logic suggest that we abandon the reconnaissance mission and destroy the listening post, kill any Hanran soldier you find" Shino, the team leader, provided a plan B. In his head he was wondering were the Hanran members were and he knew something was wrong.

Outside, Naruto tried to find a way inside the 'others' base. "Weird, there's no one around. Just what are they up to?"

"Just what is who up to?" said a mysterious voice behind Naruto.

_Ahhh, he snuck up on me, I guess he's pretty good I'd better aim for fatal spots_, Naruto almost whispered in his thoughts. Naruto turned around a bit shocked.

"Damnit! No, not here." Said Shino as him and the fellow ANBU walked inside the Haran base.

"Wait!" said Sai, "A mouse picked up something, and I guess it's the control room. It IS after all the only room with computers and technical stuff."

"Good work, Sai, where is it?" asked Shino. "We continue down this hall until we see the 2nd turn, then we turn left. From there, we go 10 doors down on the left and it will lead us to a set of stairs that go 3 stories down, we enter the center door on the last floor, next we go into another hall, and the last door in the hall is where the control room is located."

the shinobi asked "Who the he-, wait, is that a Konoha forehead protector? What the heck are Konoha shinobi doing here? Is this about the listening post? Damn it, the same thing happened with the Akatsuki, except they had a whole army and killed half of everyone."

"So you're the 'others' Shin-, I mean, ANBU talked about, huh. OH MY GOD! It's the guy from Deathnote." said the blonde hero.

"What do you 'others', everybody freaking calls us that. We're called the Hanran for god sakes! Uh, crap, got outta the first thing I was talkin' about. Anyway, the name's Senju Shi-tebayo!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**EDIT: I read it, probably should have took more time with it, but, oh well.**

Shi is not inspired by the guy from Deathnote, just meant to look like him.

Shino is also somewhat meant to be OOC (Out of Character for those who didn't know).

Also, I know it this may sound boring to some of you, but it gets better. Just watch-tebayo!

(Dattebayo is Naruto's catchphrase, not mine.)

I also might (most likely) edit this chapter a couple times.

Also, thanks to Sugoi Fyre for helping rewrite this! (Well, he did most of the rewriting, heh.)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Shi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto nor the franchise, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I only own my OC, SHI!**

Chapter 2: Shi

"So… What's your name, blondie?" the mysterious Shi asked. "Why the hell do I have to tell you? My orders are you kill any non-ally I see. Datebayo." "Let's see, medium long, spiky blonde hair; blue eyes; weird marks on your face; a Sage jacket; yup! You're Konoha's Namikaze Naruto, an honor to meet you." _These guys don't seem that bad, I wonder why they're the enemy?_, our hero thought to himself.

"Kay, I just wanna know one thing. What are you guys doing here, out in a destroyed country's forest?

"Well, uhh… you see… that's top secret, heh."

"I'm FREAKING sick and tired about top secret this, top secret that! Tell me, or I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, let me guess, you're on a top secret mission and you wanna know what's so secret about it, right? I know human emotions very well."

"Shi, was it? Nice to meet you, by any chance… do you know where my teammates are?"

"You mean those 3 ANBUs in the 'control' center trying to figure out which is the self-destruct button? Follow me-tebayo!"

"That's my catchphrase-tebayo."

"I know it is. I'm just pissing you off using it, for the lols of it."

"Did your mice find anything wires that linked to a self-destruct device, Sai?" Shino asked.

"No, but I'm working on it. Sakura, any luck?"

"No Sai, every single button in this room are just temperature and climate controls. Unfortunately, none of these will do any damage to the building."

"Let's check the next room, Sakura and Sai."

The trio walked their way into the next room, Room 12, luck was their side this time, so it appeared.

"The big red, obvious button as always, isn't it. Most likely a trap, it's best to be on your guard." The Bug ANBU said. "Sakura, you guard the door. Sai, me and you will use our mice and bugs check out the perimeter and area of the room."

"Okay." whispered the other ANBUs together.

_I wonder what that baka is doing now._

"HELLO KONOHA ANBUS! I guess we need to properly greet you guys into our base!"

A tall, dark shadow appeared from Shino. Before the buggy ANBU could attack he found himself unable to move.

"Hey, wanna walk or take the elevator, Naruto?"

"Sure, why not?"

Naruto and Shi walked their way into the elevator.

"Kay, you're ANBU buddies are in the control center, so that'll be floor 83."

"The building's not that high, is it?"

"No, it's descending order, you know, Z to A."

"Oh! By descending I thought you mea-"

"Please, don't you dare finish that sentence, got it. Okay, floor 83. Go into Room 12, I think they're waiting for you, heh."

_Waiting for me? Didn't they want to make sure I didn't some into the listenin-_, the greatest of shinobis stopped his thoughts as he walked into the room to see his teammates unconscious and tied up to explosive barrels.

"What the? Shi what's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Naruto, if only we meet on the road or something like that we could've became great friends, but you're a Konoha shinobi. You're the enemy, and as the Hanran leader, I simply can't show you mercy."

"Can you, PLEASE?"

"Oka-, damn it, no I can't. Sorry"

"Hold on, why are we enemies? I never got not even a clue to why we'd be enemies except for you guys receiving top secret radio signals."

"I might as well tell you, Naruto. Around the time of 3rd Great Shinobi War, Konoha pushed back Suna into the Whirlpool, because of this, Suna killed of many of the Whirlpools."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"IT MEANS I FREAKING HATE KONOHA AND SUNA! I hate Suna for killing off almost the whole Whirlpool population and Konoha for freaking pushing the Sand into the Whirlpool! THIS IS **MY** REVENGE!"

"But that was a long time a long! MOVE ON!

"Hell no! SUNA AND KONOHA WILL FALL BY MY HANDS! I can easily destroy all of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations by myself! I have the chakra and strength of a jinchūrik and indestructibility of a Sage. I also possess **Ken-shi No** (剣死の, Sword of Death)! A sword so powerful, it can destroy a village or a bijū in one strike! I'm not gonna let this chance go by, Suna and Konoha are busy fighting the damn Akatsuki. When they don't expect it, I'll destroy them all."

"Oh, by the way, nice job using an advance version of Henge no jutsu, didn't notice you had some of your ninjas using Henge. You are being careful just in case I escape with them, you'd make them kill me when I wasn't looking, huh?"

"You aren't bad, not bad at all. Namikaze Naruto, Konoha's jinchūrik of the Kyuubi and future Hokage, you shall be the first to fall!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Just new, be easy on me. Tell me what to do to fix and all that crap. Not a long chapter, I'll make chapters bigger in the future. It's not really that good, I know.

ANYWAY:

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto nor the franchise, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I only own my OC, SHI!**

Chapter 3: Escape

A/N: Just need to get the real story, so that's mainly why I've been putting stuff quickly (I really need to introduce Shi and the Hanran if they are to play an important part in the future). And the bold italics are the Kyūbi speaking, just for the record. Also this meant to be one of those 'what-the-hell-was-that?' type of chapters that just explain something so you don't go 'Hold on, how did that happen?'.

"IMA SUGU SHI-NU!" ((今すぐ死ぬ)A/N: most people think its Shin-ne or Shi-ne, it's actually Shi-nu, just for the record)

_Not yet! I haven't become Hokage, yet, and I'm not gonna die until I do!_, Naruto thought, _**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! (**__**飛雷神の術**__**)**_

"There we, time stopped, but I don't have that much time since I haven't completely master this technique. Time to find the real Sakura, Sai, and Shino." The blonde shinobi said as he started searching the area.

_**Naruto, you do know you're trapped in a Genjutsu, right?**_

_SAY WHA-TEBAYO? A Genjutsu strong enough that even _I_ can't escape? What about you?_

_**Heh, bastards know their around me, I escape it either.**_

_So we're trapped here?_

_**There is a way. This Genjutsu is a special range-based Genjutsu that even rivals that of a **__**Mangekyō Sharingan.**__**Jibun no Chakura Shi Sakkaku No jutsu **_(自分のチャクラ死錯覚の術)_**. If it weren't it being a range-based Genjutsu it would be probably the strongest Genjutsu in world.**_

_So I have got myself outta the area in order to escape this jutsu. How do I do that?_

_**I'll have to guide you out of the range; luckily it's only 10 meters. How get down on your knees.**_

_SAY WHA? I have no intention of doing that-tebayo!_

_**DO IT OR RIP YOUR DICK OFF!**_

_Fine, I'm on my knees, now what?_

_**Turn around and try to move exactly 4 meters, then you crawl 3 meters, next you move 2 meters one your hands, and finally you low crawl for 1 meter. You should be out of the jutsu once you stand up.**_

Following the Kyūbi's (weird) orders, Naruto stood up after low crawling came face-to-face with a small, yet very muscular man.

"Damnit, Boss, he figured it out, how?" the man seemed dumbfounded.

The notorious Shi's voice was over the intercom: "HE HAS A FREAKING BIJI! BIJIS KNOW THAT JUTSU VERY WELL! OF COURSE HE'D FIGURED IT OUT SOONER OR LATER, jus-"

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Whoa, what was that? He's gone and I don't get it? His friend's chakras are also gone." the little man just sat there, still pondering just what the heck is going on.

"Oh my freaking God. You really are a retarded chakra sensor type. Hiraishin no jutsu is the jutsu that made the Namikaze Minato's nickname be the Yellow Flash."

"Sooo?"

"IT FUCKING STOPS TIME, DIPSHIT! Now go outside and find those Konoha scum before I lose my patients and FUCKING kill you!"

"Yes sir!" the small got up and quickly went outside.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Shino said gratefully.

Naruto notice his friends current health. Shino was just barely able to stand up; Sakura and Sai weren't moving and covered in blood, God knows what happened to them.

"What happened to you guys?" the spiked haired blonde asked.

"Sai, Sakura, and I were quickly toke out when we reached the control room. Then they torture us almost to death just to get information about Konoha and Suna. Luckily, Sai and Sakura are still alive. They must something against Konoha and Suna; they just kept asking questions about them. Naruto, do you know anything? I know you've talked with their leader."

"His name is Shi and he hates Suna for wiping out most of the Whirlpool's population and Konoha for pushing Suna into the Whirlpool. He also has this huge sword named Ken-shi No, which leads me wondering if this guy is a Kiri missing-nin."

"Probably not, he isn't in the Kiri bingo book. In fact, there's no one named Shi in any bingo. There is a guy named C in Kumo, his name is pronounced shī. Tell me his characteristics and personality."

"Let see. 1: His hair looks like someone trying to cos-play the Deathnote guy's hair, but failed, and ended up having a huge ass, overly done, emo hair. 2: His wearing a black jacket with red on the end of his selves. 3: His has bags in his eyes, very noticeable bags. 4: He wears a necklace with a upside down pentagon. 5: His personality is actually kind of friendly, but it's clear he is consumed by hatred. That's just about it, Shino."

"So it's not C. Whoever this Shi is, we'll find out later on. Right now, I think it'd be best if we hide somewhere for now."

"Why not that cave over there?"

"Okay, Naruto-san, but you'll carry Sai and Sakura."

"What? Why-tebayo?"

"I'm in no condition to do labor, Naruto-san."

"Fine... damn it. I always have to do all the work."

"If only your memory was as good as your talent in ninjutsu now-a-days, but it seems to be as good as your ninjutsu skills were in the Academy."

"How.. can.. you.. still.. be.. TICKED OFF ABOUT THAT-TEBAYO?"

"Damn it, Naruto. Just get Sai and Sakura and put them in the cave. How about this: you carry Sai and Sakura, I'll set up camp."

"What about fire?"

"They see the smoke and find us easier. You seriously need to think more, baka."

**GLOSSARY:**

_**Hiraishin No jutsu (**__**飛 雷神の術**__**):**_ Flying Thunder God no jutsu

**_Shi Sakkaku No jutsu (自分のチャクラ死錯覚の術): _**Art of Illusion's Chakra Death Technique

_**Ima sugu shi-nu (今すぐ死ぬ): **_Now die!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yeah, I did say it was one of those 'what-the-hell-was-that?' type of chapters. At least now you have an idea of how Shi looks like, heh. Also I added Naruto's Japanese catchphrase more often here. (I watch the Japanese anime and read the manga, so I prefer Datebayo more than the annoying **BELIEVE IT!**) This chapter is not really that great (it's just introductory, at least the next chapter is going to be a hell of lot better than the past few chapters.

NOW REVIEW (THE OTHER CHAPTERS, NOT THIS NOW BECAUSE IT'S NOT REALLY THAT GREAT UNLESS YOU THOUGHT SO SOMEHOW)!


End file.
